Analytical methods and devices for detection of molecular processes, especially in genetics related environments are faced with the challenge of having to operate with the lack of coherent temporal frameworks that incorporate microscopic to macroscopic scale operations. The key technical problem addressed by the proposed innovation can be outlined in relation to abovementioned lack of coherent frameworks mainly due to the fact that widely adopted approaches in the field of process management so far do not provide sound bases for incorporation of operation of processes that occur in temporal extents shorter than the smallest time unit adopted in such approaches (e.g. the operational steps in computing based process management systems), for example, transmission of electrical neurotransmissions in neurons and formulation of a plurality of microscopic scale bonds in a chemical process as entities in terms of a common temporal scale together with their respective associated processes. Due to lack of such bases for incorporating operation of these processes in terms of a common temporal scale, differentiation of their respective temporal extents on a consistent and robust context specific manner has not been possible so far, resulting in remarkably sub optimum utilisation of resources and outcome as well.
The present innovation as its technical solution to the problem outlined above discloses a computing based generic approach that facilitates incorporating operation of such processes as quantifiable entities in terms of a common temporal scale, thus establishing a coherent framework for coordinating operation of different processes that have varied temporal scales, namely, those occurring in temporal extents shorter as well as longer than its variable operational step enabling its adoption in a wide range of practical applications bringing multiple advantages as further described in detailed description below.